


Игра

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Frank (2014), Wanted (2008)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Crossover, Gen, Songfic, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство Френка с Доном, их игра, разговоры, мысли и то, что останется после</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Является своего рода продолжением фика “Не исключено”  
> 2\. Игра заключается в том, что ГГ периодически разговаривают строчками из песен (которые мне не принадлежат) и ими выражают значительную часть происходящего с ними  
> 3\. На протяжении всего рассказа Дон упоминает множество японских мудростей, которые, естественно, тоже мне не принадлежат
> 
> Понимаю, что людям, не знакомым с упомянутыми ниже песнями, будет нелегко прочитать это. Со своей стороны могу сказать - я сделала все возможное, чтобы максимально адаптировать текст, который сам по себе является изрядным экспериментом.

У них с Доном была такая игра. Они начинают ее прямо с момента знакомства, точнее вместо него. Бородач просто подходит к стоящему у окна Френку и говорит:  
\- Парень, нельзя так кисло мычать «На сторожевой башне», это же отличная песня и сам, царь и бог, Джими Хендрикс, - и начинает напевать:  
There must be some kind of way out of here  
Said a joker to the thief,  
There's too much confusion,  
I can't get no relief  
Businessmen, they drink my wine,  
Ploughmen dig my earth.  
None will level on the line  
Nobody of it is worth.  
*  
_"Должен же быть хоть какой-то выход", -_  
_Сказал шут вору._  
_"Здесь слишком большой беспорядок,_  
_О покое можно только мечтать._  
_Дельцы пьют мое вино,_  
_Крестьяне пашут мою землю,_  
_Никому из них не понять,_  
_Что они этого не стоят"._ (1)  
\- Царя и бога в Бобе Дилане ты не признаешь? – дружелюбно интересуется Френк, выстукивающий на подоконники соответствующий мотив.  
\- Под настроение, - тянет Дон. - Любишь Дилана?  
\- Люблю музыку, - откликается тот.  
\- Рад это слышать. Хоть кто-то любит здесь не воображаемую подружку, разговаривать с мертвыми или мешать колеса с алкоголем. Меня Дон зовут.  
\- Френк.  
\- Классная у тебя голова, Френк.  
\- А у тебя борода.

В том, чтобы обрести друга в психиатрической лечебнице, нет ничего сверхъестественного. Специфические люди встречаются в специфических местах – вполне себе логичная закономерность, и на Френке с Доном она отыгралась в полной мере. Среди небрежно побеленных стен, безвкусной еды и не выражающих присутствия взглядов, они находят друг в друге настоящее сокровище и нескончаемую тему для разговоров – звучащие на разные мотивы и смыслы куплеты разных лет, и могут перекидываться ими часами.  
\- Знаешь, когда-то давно, - рассказывает Дон, - в не самый удачный и радостый день моего своеобразного прошлого я вдруг понял, что закончился, как разум, и живу лишь инстиктивным дышать-есть-спать. Если бы я верил в Бога, то в тот же момент послал его нахрен, но у меня изначально не было даже этой гипотетической возможности. Оглядываясь по сторонам, я искал хоть что-то, что бы еще держало меня здесь, но не находил и было даже подумал: все, брат, собирайся, за тобой уже выслали машину. И тут из приемника на соседском окне старина Гилмор мне так ласково:  
Hey you, don't help them to bury the light!  
Don't give in without a fight.  
*  
_Эй, вы, не помогайте им похоронить свет!_  
_Не сдавайтесь без боя._ (2)  
Меня насквозь прошило - вот оно! И я остался. Это нисколько не значит, что жизнь моя после как-то сильно изменилась или наполнилась внезапно глубинным смыслом. Просто звуки вдруг вышли из темного угла и заговорили со мной, а я увидел в этом знак. Ты считаешь, это смешно?  
Френк медленно качает головой в такт звучащей в мыслях песни.  
\- Вовсе нет. Наверное, если видишь в чем-то знак, значит он и вправду есть – будь то высший разум с тобой заговорил, стечение обстоятельств или собственное подсознание. В любом случае я рад, что ты остался.  
Дон оглаживает рукой бородатую улыбку:  
\- Не мог же я пропустить такую встречу.  
Про себя он описывает их знакомство строчкой Cage:  
It's like the sky opened and God handed you directly to me.  
*  
_Как будто небо разверзлось, и Бог вручил тебя прямо мне._ (3)  
Пусть при отсутствии веры бог и является лишь красивой метафорой.

\- Как-то мне попалась в журнале фраза неугомонного Мика (имеется в виду Джаггер – прим. автора) - «Оставь мечты – и тебя оставит разум», и я долгое время прислушивался к себе, внимательно вглядывался в захламленную глубину – а есть ли она у меня эта мечта, которую, по всей видимости, оставлять нельзя.  
\- Нашел?  
\- Какое там, - Дон беззлобно пинает попавшуюся под тапок кем-то потерянную или намеренно сплюнутую таблетку. – Так и живу, не зная – со мной мой разум или уже тю-тю, - смеется он. – У тебя вот есть мечта?  
Френк пьет через трубочку пресный больничный сок и какое-то время не отвечает. Может, потому что и правда увлечен размешиванием бурды в своем стакане, может, размышляя.  
\- Я бы хотел быть музыкантом, - говорит он наконец, - петь о том, что окружает, найти единомышленников, записать альбом. Сойдет за мечту?  
\- Ты забыл про “стать известным”.  
\- Это не суть важно.  
\- А если все же случится?  
\- Будет приятно.. наверное.  
Дон кивает задумчиво:  
\- Крутая мечта, мне нравится.  
\- Могу поделиться.  
\- Я и не сомневался.

Их выписывают с разницей в неделю. Дон покидает больницу первым, и Френк энергично взмахивает рукой ему на прощание, пока в голове упорно крутится что-то меланхоличное из Elbow, вроде даже на мотив Great Expectations, хоть и не про любовь, но тоже про привязанность. Дон чувствует это неспетое стылым касанием в затылке, когда выходит за порог белых стен, и не оборачивается. У него столько дел на свободе – привести себя в порядок, выкинуть ненужное, сдать квартиру и найти машину – прежде, чем он обрубит все концы и вернется за Френком. Его собственные мысли в этот момент звучат голосом Кори Тейлора:  
All that I wanted the dreams I had before,  
All that I needed I've never needed more,  
All of my questions are answers to my sins.  
All of my endings are waiting to begin.  
*  
_Все, что я хотел – мечты, которые были у меня прежде,_  
_Все, в чем я нуждался, больше было мне не нужно,_  
_Все мои вопросы – ответы на мои грехи._  
_Все мои свершения ожидают начала._ (4)

Найти единомышленников, таких же фриковатых гиков, как сам Френк, таких же повернутых на музыке, как он же, не составляет большого труда - они приходят сами. Головастый странный парень притягивает взгляд, словно ослепительный маяк на берегу огромного моря скучных людей и обыденных действий.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - смеется Френк, когда Дон озвучивает вслух последнюю мысль.  
\- С чего бы мне нужно было это делать? – не согласен тот.  
\- Думаешь, из этого выйдет что-то путное?  
Бородач флегматично крутит fifty pee (монета Великобретании в 50 пенсов – прим. автора) между пальцами.  
\- Никто не спотыкается лежа в постели, - только и говорит он. – Разве не интересно попробовать?  
Френк кивает, а потом задумчиво добавляет:  
\- И все-таки есть в этом что-то противоестественное – когда мечты начинают обретать реальность…  
\- …перестают быть частью тебя, - подхватывает мысль Дон, - и, окончательно ожившие, в какой-то момент вдруг становятся самостоятельной единицей…  
\- …а все, что тебе остается, - наблюдать за ними со стороны.  
И тишина жирной точкой.

Пожалуй, Дон единственный, кто знает, что случаются моменты, когда и Френк грустит. Иногда это выражается в коротком ломаном движении руки, рассеянном стуке по стакану, застывшей вполоборота позе, но никогда в молчании.  
Nothing I am,  
Nothing I dream,  
Nothing is new,  
Nothing I think or believe in or say,  
Nothing is true.  
*  
_Я ничто,_  
_Я ни о чем не мечтаю,_  
_Ничто не ново,_  
_Я ни о чем не думаю, ни во что не верю, ни о чем не говорю,_  
_Ничто не правда._ (5)  
Мычит Френк себе под нос. Дон легко распознает в этом едва слышном, маловнятном, невыразительном бормотании не выказанную никаким другим образом вселенскую усталость. И кто, как не он, скажет как будто между делом:  
\- Когда я сплю, я не знаю ни страха, ни надежд, ни трудов, ни блаженства. Спасибо тому, кто изобрел сон. Это единая для всех монета, это единые весы, равняющие пастуха и короля, дуралея и мудреца. Одним только плох крепкий сон - говорят, что он очень смахивает на смерть. © (Цитата из Дон Кихота Сервантеса в том виде, как она звучит в к/ф А. Тарковского “Солярис” – прим. автора)  
Внутри головы из папье маше шуршит улыбка, Дон никогда не ошибается в ее появлении. Френк все еще задумчив, но уже не так бесповоротно – строки из Дон Кихота возвращают его мыслям мирное русло, а земле под ногами - прежнюю ось. Он смотрит на окружающие предметы своими крупно нарисованными глазами и уже вполне мирно интересуется:  
So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail,  
A smile from a veil.  
Do you think you can tell?  
*  
_И, и ты думаешь, что сможешь объяснить_  
_Разницу между раем и адом,_  
_Синим небом и болью._  
_Можешь объяснить разницу между зелёным лугом_  
_И холодной стальной оградой,_  
_Между улыбкой и маской._  
_Думаешь, ты сможешь объяснить?_ (6)  
\- Вот уж нет, - хмыкает Дон, вписывая в солнечный луч дым колечками. – Ты просто подумай - бывает, что лист тонет, а камень плывёт.  
Это лучше всех возможных «Все наладится» или «… будет хорошо», для них так точно.

Дон говорит: «Френк, несомненно, самый разумный из тех, кого я знаю». Дон верит в него больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые, и больше, чем в себя. Так получилось, что он живет его мечтой. А что после - старается не загадывать, предполагая, что ничего, не задумываясь даже, что потом Френк с готовностью сообразит им новую цель. А если и подозревает это, то считает неправильным. Звуки звуками, и он горячо благодарен провидению ли, совпадению или судьбе, что они с Френком встретились, но именно вслед за новообретенным другом приходит понимание – дальше так продолжаться не может.  
Френк чувствует это, но ничего не говорит. Он вообще немногословен. На этот счет у Дона даже есть история: «Я как-то ночь напролет проговорил с ним об истоках джазовой импровизации, был пьян и красноречив, как черт, и только под утро понял, что тот все это время спал».  
Может, поэтому - осознанно или нет - Фрек оттягивает момент окончательной записи. «Пребывает в поиске» и «ищет вдохновение» - для остальных, но на самом деле готовится к неизвестному.  
Limb by limb and tooth by tooth  
Tearing up inside of me  
Every day every hour  
I wish that I was bullet proof.  
*  
_Часть за частью, зуб за зубом_  
_разрывает меня изнутри,_  
_каждый день, каждый час_  
_Хотел бы я быть пуленепробиваемым._ (7)  
Крутится у него в голове, и впервые с момента их знакомства ему неловко беспокоить этим Дона. Но тот и так все знает.  
Time is so short  
And I'm sure  
There must be something more.  
*  
_Времени так мало,_  
_И я уверен -_  
_Там должно быть что-то еще._ (8)  
Говорит он в короткую передышку, когда никто не слышит.  
Вечером после окончания записи в полном составе Соронпиарфибис они чокаются бутылками и радостно похлопывают друг друга по плечам, поздравляя с бесспорным успехом. Бородач с улыбкой смотрит поверх выдыхаемого дыма, Френк через прорези глаз - на него. Ему так хочется ошибиться.

А утром они находят Дона в петле.  
«И тебе прощай», говорит Френк позаимствованной у него голове. Три составляющие его самого – музыка, голова и Дон – теряют треть. Клара с Наной, Бараком и Джоном никогда не займут и десятую часть опустевшего пространства.  
«Не задерживай уходящего, не прогоняй пришедшего», сказал бы на все это Дон. Он всегда очень к месту умел ввернуть что-то простое и мудрое, эдакий доморощенный кладезь актуальных советов, возвращающих паникующее сердце в прежний ритм. Без него приходится рассчитывать лишь на себя, это забытое и довольно странное ощущение. Неприкаянности.  
Глядя на горящий плот, Френк произносит у себя в мыслях:  
Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again…  
*  
_Здравствуй, темнота, мой старый друг,_  
_Я снова пришел с тобой поговорить…_ (9)

После прощания с другом Френк не пытается затеивать их игру в обществе остальных – одна эта идея уже вызывает чувство недоумения. Игра уходит вслед за Доном, и Френк не в обиде. Ни на кого из них. Им было здорово вместе. Но теперь, видимо, пришло время быть «здорово» кому-то другому.  
Но по дороге в Блафф-сити, когда Френк без задней мысли бормочет под нос какой-то куплет, его новый знакомый неожиданно оглядывается, смешно сморщив брови:  
\- Я знаю, я знаю, это… - Уэсли щелкает пальцами, вспоминая, и вдруг начинает напевать:  
Take me out tonight  
Where there's music and there's people  
And they're young and alive  
Driving in your car  
I never never want to go home  
Because I haven't got one  
Anymore.  
*  
_Забери меня с собой сегодня ночью_  
_Туда, где музыка и люди,_  
_И они молодые и живые._  
_Катаясь в твоей машине,_  
_Я никогда не захочу домой,_  
_Потому что у меня его нет_  
_Больше._ (10)  
Френк молча смотрит на него через прорези маски, и щекочущими взмахами внутри трепыхается нежное доброе воспоминание о Доне и его коронном на все времена - «Уступай дорогу дуракам и сумасшедшим». Пока Уэсли за рулем фальшивит знакомый мотив, призрак старого друга фантомно хлопает Френка по плечу, с удовольствием прикуривает и любопытно крутит головой по сторонам:  
\- Неужто домой едем?  
\- Угу, - кивает тот.  
\- Кайф. Нет, не говори, я в курсе, - перебивает он попытку Френка рассказать о последних днях.  
\- Думаешь, я был не прав?  
Дон пожимает плечами, просвечивая насквозь летящим за окном пейзажем.  
\- Солнце не знает правых. Не знает неправых. Оно светит без цели кого-то согреть. Нашедший себя подобен солнцу.  
\- Слишком витиетватое оправдание, – улыбается Френк под маской.  
\- Ничего подобного, - фыркает в ответ Дон, - я всего лишь говорил о солнце, - и растворяется в блике на блестящем боку проезжающего мимо автобуса.

Френк не замечает, что каждый раз, как вспоминает Гибсона, на автомате мычит The Smiths и, не задумываясь, щелкает пальцами.  
\- Что это? У тебя появилась новая привычка? – как-то ловит его на этом Клара.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - отзывается Френк, хотя его ответ скорее напоминает утвердительное «да» на вопросительное «да» - он не слышал, о чем его спросили, в этот момент мыслями он был в машине с Уэсли. Но Клара всегда соглашается с преподносимой им формулировкой и не настаивает на объяснении. Френк чувствует себя виноватым, что ему нет до нее дела. По крайней мере в том смысле, в котором она бы хотела.

Однажды они с остальными сидят в кафе, обсуждая очередной концерт, хотя по сути говоря ни о чем, когда к Френку подходит официантка и молча протягивает ему салфетку, на которой округлым рваным почерком скачут четыре строчки:  
I can't stop this feeling I've got,  
I know who I am and I know what I’m not,  
I know where i've been and I know what I've lost  
But I cant stop this feeling i've got.  
*  
_Не могу отделаться от этого чувства,_  
_Я знаю, кто я есть, и кем не являюсь,_  
_Я знаю, где был и что потерял,_  
_Но отделаться от этого чувства не могу._ (11)  
Френк уже давно наловчился смотреть вокруг без маски, да и повод сейчас более чем серьезный – кажется, будто Дон снова прислал ему весточку с того света.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Нана.  
Он рассеянно кивает:  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - и чисто интуитивно выходит на улицу.  
Прямо перед окном, через которое видно оставшихся в кафе ребят стоит знакомая машина, которую подпирает курящий куда-то в сторону Дон и смущенно потирающий бровь Уэсли. Френку отчего-то так естественно видеть их вместе, какая несущественная деталь, что один из них мертв.  
\- Привет, - говорит он живому Гибсону, обращаясь к ним обоим.  
Дон с полуулыбкой небрежно отдает честь двумя пальцами и продолжает молча разглядывать улицу.  
\- Не так сложно оказалось тебя найти, я дольше придумывал, как тебя выманить наружу, - улыбается Уэс, оглаживая взглядом знакомые черты.  
\- Необычный способ, и как тебе такое пришло на ум?  
\- Не знаю, навеяло, - он неопределенно шевелит пальцами в воздухе, напоминая этим жестом какого-то киношного персонажа.  
Бородач слева от него хмыкает, отбрасывая в сторону призрачный окурок.  
\- Надолго здесь?  
Гибсон пожимает плечами:  
\- Отдохну недельку-другую от дороги, там посмотрим.  
Френк не может остановиться и перестать его разглядывать.  
\- Зайдешь? – предлагает он, когда понимает, что залип, и они уже несколько минут молчат и просто смотрят друг на друга.  
Уэсли качает головой:  
\- Не сегодня. Поеду в мотель. Опять не помню, когда спал в последний раз. Дурацкая привычка теряться во времени.  
\- Тогда завтра, здесь в это же время?  
\- Да, давай.  
Он, чуть помедлив, лезет за руль и махает рукой на прощание. Френк с Доном смотрят ему вслед, пока машина не скрывается за поворотом.  
\- Спасибо, что привел его.  
\- Это не я, он сам.  
\- Почему ты появляешься, когда он рядом?  
\- Не я, Френк, воспоминание обо мне.  
\- Почему? Вы совсем не похожи.  
\- Мы и не должны. Ты поймешь, а мне пора.  
\- Я скучаю по тебе.  
\- Я знаю, друг, - слишком правдоподобно для призрака вздыхает Дон. - Я тоже скучаю. Но я гораздо ближе, чем ты думаешь.  
\- Ты мой ангел-хранитель, - едва слышно шепчет Френк.  
Дон улыбается в бороду:  
\- Тогда - Is it any wonder that I never close my eyes? ( _Стоит ли удивляться, что я никогда не закрываю свои глаза?_ (12))  
И идет прочь, руки в карманы, закатное небо насквозь.

***  
Track List:  
(1) - Jimi Hendrix - All Along The Watchtower (Bob Dylan cover)  
(2) - Pink Floyd – Hey You  
(3) - Cage - I Never Knew You  
Elbow - Great Expectations (без упоминания текста)  
(4) - Slipknot - Circle  
(5) - The Cure – Last Day Of Summer  
(6) - Pink Floyd – Wish You Were Here  
(7) - Radiohead - Bullet Proof, I Wish I Was  
(8) - Coldplay – 42  
(9) - Simon & Garfunkel – The Sounds Of Silence  
(10) - The Smiths – There Is A Light That Never Goes Out  
(11) - Razorlight - I Can't Stop This Feeling I've Got  
(12) - The Chameleons - Is It Any Wonder?


End file.
